ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gloker
The are an army of robots that appear in Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle When the Universal Justice, a peacekeeping organization predicts that humanity will be a threat, they sent Gloker armies and Ultraman Justice to make sure not every single human leave the Earth in order to eliminate all of them via Giga Endra. Two of the Gloker Pawns arrived at the rockets and began attacking until Cosmos, in his Space Corona mode, arrived. The hero managed to defeat the two robots, but Ultraman Justice arrived. Instead of aiding his old friend, Justice revived the machines. They then attacked and blew the hero back and vanquished him. The battle ended, the Gloker Pawn army moved across the globe, attacking city after city until reaching Japan again. This time, however, many of Earth’s monsters attacked. Donlon, Bolgils, Ridorias, and Golmede fought against the machines alongside EYES. All but two were destroyed, and the last two would combine to form the Gloker Rook. Stronger and more powerful than the pawns, the Gloker Rook waged all out war on the Earth monsters. Blasting them and slashing them, the machine plowed through them with relative ease. However, watching the carnage unfold, Ultraman Justice could stand no more of this reckless violence. He transformed and took on the robot, but the machine was a force to be reckoned with. It was a powerhouse, blasting Justice repeatedly, but the giant managed to fight through its arsenal with the help of EYES and fired his Dagrium Ray, obliterating the machine. The strongest of the three robot types, the Gloker Bishop was unleashed with Gloker Mother detaching it's parts to donate for the new Glocker after Rook was destroyed. This was a powerful opponent that not even Justice could take on alone. It fired away, blowing the giant back as his energy ran low. Ultraman Cosmos, however, was resurrected and grown in power. The giant arrived to battle Justice, but found his opponent in battle. Seeing that Justice had returned to his old, better ways, Cosmos and Justice joined forces. Slowly breaking the robot down, the two fought hard. As the machine repeated its words over and over, the two super beings fired their weapons at once. They combined mid-way into a single beam and smashed into its body. When the robot fell back, it exploded, sending a massive ball of fire rocketing upward. Trivia *All Gloker save Gloker Mother are named after chess pieces. *Gloker Pawn is sometimes referred to as Gloker Born in the DVD release of the film. Data is a spaceship of Gloker army. Though at first one appeared, but it was revealed that there was a fleet of these ships serving Delaxion. :;Stats *Length: 200 m *Weight: 250,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Gloker Mother can fly through atmospheres to travel quickly. *Gloker Release: Gloker Mother can release Gloker Pawn armies in a form of balls before it uncurls themselves. *Missile Resistance: Gloker Mother has a durable layer of metal which gives it the resistance to various missiles. *Transformation: Gloker Mother can split in half. One half remains airborne, while the other transforms into Gloker Bishop. - Gloker Bishop= Gloker Bishop Strongest among the Glokers, was a robot transformed from half of Gloker Mother. Like the Gloker Rooks, he also repeats the phrase "Remove Obstacles!". :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 90,000 t *Origin: Technically half of Gloker Mother's component :;Powers and Weapons *Dash: Gloker Bishop can use the rockets at his back to launch itself forward on the ground. *Treads: Underneath Gloker Bishop's feet are treads that make it very fast and allow it to move over just about any terrain. *Crusadeath Beam: Gloker Bishop can launch purple energy balls from its palms. These energy balls can be charged up to do more damage. He can also do this by grabbing his opponent in one claw and shoots energy balls through the claw holding its opponent. *Blair Beam: Gloker Bishop can fire red energy blasts from its forehead. }} - Gloker Minions= first appear in energy spheres before uncurling and beginning their operations. :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 35 000 t *Origin: Gloker Mother, space :;Powers and Weapons *Pawn Cannons: The Gloker Pawns armed with Press Valves on each arms which enable them to fire missile strength energy blasts. *Combine: When needed, Gloker Pawns can combine themselves. Such combinations is Gloker Rook throughout two Gloker Pawns. - Gloker Rook= Gloker Rook With Earth monsters and Earth defense forces gained the upper hand of these eliminators, two remaining Glokers combined themselves to form (or addressed by Julie Gloker Type 2). In addition, they also repeat the following quotes: *"Destroy all rebels!" *"Remove all obstacles!" :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Space, combination of two Gloker Pawns :;Powers and Weapons * : The Gloker Rook is equipped with two shoulder cannons named Rook Cannons. Each bullet fired packs massive force, able to blow other monsters back hundreds of yards. * : Gloker Rook possess a visor on its back which enables him to fire energy blasts. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gloker Rook can jump in a far distance. * : The Gloker Rook still possessed a pair of Press Valves on their arms but instead of firing energy blasts, it unleash sharp edge blades on each. }} }} Gallery Fb_-_groker_born_2.jpg GlokerEndra.jpg G-Bisho with Justice.jpg Bandai Gloker Rook.jpeg|The Ultra Monster Series Gloker Rook. GlokerPawn1.png GlokerRook1.png GlokerBishop1.png GlokerRook2.png AbunchofGlokers.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Movie Villains Category:Armies Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters